Reparations
by SopranoZone
Summary: He can tell by the way she's fidgeting that she wants to tell him something. Another tag for 4x09 Conman i/t Methlab. oneshot


**Reparations**

_By Karen Roper_

_AN This was a gift for my friend FromAHippie for making me a new set of LJ icons. :D_

* * *

He can tell by the way she's fidgeting that she wants to tell him something. Part of him hopes it's not an apology. While Bones' doubt had hurt him, he had forgiven her. Upon reflection, and as much as it had hurt him, he had to admit he wasn't always completely open with her. And logically, who better to give someone the truth about something than a member of the family? He had been the one to teach her that; that families were important, they were pieces of us. However, in this case, it was a member of the family that created the problem, and while he loved his brother, at the moment he really wanted to wring his neck.

He cleared his throat, deciding to open a conversation, and maybe give her a chance to get out what she wanted to say.

"So I guess I'm without an anthropologist for a while, huh?"

He hoped that she didn't hear the guilt he felt for allowing her to get injured.

"I'm not allowed to do field work, despite my discussion with the doctor. It's only a flesh wound, so while I understand I cannot be doing active fieldwork, such as assisting you with aprehending suspects, I do not see the logic in not being able to accompany you to interrogation or visiting those who know the victim."

He laughed, turning to grin at her.

"Only you, Bones, would be disappointed to get time off. You know, most people would take vacation time, or at least sick time, if they were injured at work."

"I considered taking time off to work on my next book, since my publisher has been requesting the draft, however, I think I would become mix crazy being at home with nothing more than that to do."

"I think you mean, 'stir crazy,' Bones. And I'm just saying, last time I was shot, even I took time off."

The moment the words left his mouth, he could have slapped himself, literally biting his tongue as he realized the can of worms he'd inadvertently just opened. That was why he was surprised nearly to the point of alarm when she chose to not comment, instead remaining quiet. They remained in (what felt to him) and awkward silence, until they reached her apartment.

"Bones..."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I really...I got something for you, Booth."

Caught off guard, he watched as she reached into her sling, and pulled out an envelope. She seemed a bit nervous, before she handed it to him.

"Happy birthday, Booth."

He gave her a slightly uncertain smile, taking the envelope.

"You didn't need to get me anything, Bones."

She shook her head firmly.

"Yes, I did, Booth."

After a moment, she softened, before giving him a slightly shy grin.

"Besides, I wanted to."

He laughed, her grin infectious.

"Heaven forbid I argue with something like that," he teased. "If I did, you'd logic me into it anyway."

"It's true there are many logical reasons for me give you a gift on your birthday, especially considering how long we've known each other. Although I must admit my reasoning is more sentimental than logical in this case."

He laughed again. "That's a good thing, Bones."

They sat in a moment of comfortable silence before she pointed at the envelope.

"Are you going to open it?"

He nodded, , untucking the flap on the envelope. With a slightly shocked look, he pulled out the two first class plane tickets to Hawaii. He looked at her in askance.

"I...I saw the brochure in your trash can after I found out that...that you lost the credit on that RICO case. I know you were looking forward to going, and I didn't want you to lose that because you were trying to protect your brother."

"Bones...you didn't have to do this. This is...wow."

She seemed slightly uncomfortable, and she continued explaining, looking him in the eye.

"You're a good man, Booth. And when I see you get passed up for things you not only deserve, but that you earned...I want to make it happen. I...I don't know if you realize how much I regret believing Jared. I suppose that I..."

He watched her look away and take a deep breath, as if bracing herself for what she was going to say next.

"I realize that you are a superb agent. And even though you've never told me...I know you must have had chances for promotions or advancements in your career. And while I don't know if you turn those down because of your passion for helping the people we do, or...or some other reason, but you deserve better than what you get almost every time.

"I suppose that I let myself believe Jared because I don't believe a man of your character would allow himself to accept less than his best without a good reason. And I suppose I thought that since Jared has known you his whole life...that perhaps I didn't even realize what that reason was. And I'm sure I don't, but I guess I fooled myself into thinking that he would know that reason."

Booth stared at her in surprised, genuinely touched by this woman he thought of as more than his best friend. At the moment, said woman was playing with a loose thread on her sling, and he caught her peek up at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank you, Bones. That...That means more to me than you can ever know. That you would care about something like that so much."

At this point, he could tell she was uncomfortable, and he decided to let things lighten up.

"So, two tickets, huh? I guess I hadn't thought about it before, but I guess going alone wouldn't be too fun huh?"

She looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

"I-I thought that perhaps you could take Parker," she said, obviously relieved to be past the serious part of the conversation. "Although I must say, shark diving would not be an advisable activity to participate in with a seven year old. Which is just as well, because despite all the precautions, it is still quite a dangerous and foolhardy activity for even an adult."

"Well, it's just as well, because Parker is staying with Rebecca's parents for the few weeks. I don't think I'd be able to take him. Plus, I doubt Becks would let me take him on a trip that far away."

"Oh," she seemed slightly deflated that she hadn't had a contingency plan for that.

"Now who's gonna keep me from feeding myself to the sharks..?" He said, giving her a sly look that she completely missed.

"Perhaps you have a friend at the bureau that you would like to accompany you?" She suggested uncertainly.

Booth laughed a bit.

"I don't think I'd want to go with anybody from the bureau, Bones. Besides, I kinda meant that as a subtle hint that I want you to be the one keeping me from letting sharks eat me."

"You want me to come with you on your vacation?" She seemed genuinely surprised by this.

"Sure. I mean, come on, we're good friends. It'd be fun!"

She seemed uncertain, but then he decided to go for the kills.

"We could even arrange a trip to swim with some dolphins—I've never done that before."

"I...Neither have I. I must admit, that would be very exciting."

"See? It's a good idea. How soon til the doctor says you can be out of the sling?"

* * *

_Reviews are magical!_


End file.
